ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
The Military Is A Great Matter Of The State
The Military Is A Great Matter Of The State is the 26th episode of the Ikkitousen anime series and the first episode of Ikkitousen: Great Guardians. Plot Kan'u is first seen, facing a some how, reanimated Ryofu Housen, who seems to not only have retained her skills in combat, but also her ferocity. Kan'u tries her best to fight Ryofu, but is flatten by Ryofu. Ryofu was about to finish off her opponent, but Kan'u is saved by lightining that stuck just in time. The strike was so fierce that Ryofu was blown away, leaving an injured Kan'u to comtimplate what had happened. Hakufu and Koukin are then seen going to school, where they are greeted with respect and admiration, more or less just for Hakufu, as she is the Leader, while Koukin remembers the past that Hakufu had to face to get there. Koukin and Hakufu, then visit Gakushuu, who tells them where Ryomou is. Koukin and Hakufu, then go to where Ryomou is, where Koukin, and Ryomou discuss that Kan'u has left Seito for a while, Kyosho has been up to nothing as Sousou is nowhere to be seen. Ryomou also displays admiration for Gentoku, and her growing into a true leader, unlike there's. Gentoku is then seen, reading, then stopping as Kan'u returns, where she gleefully hugs her, although Kan'u looks into this hug a little more then Gentoku. Kan'u then invites Gentoku to lunch, where Komei invites herself, as well as Ekitoku, ruining Kan'u's outing with just Gentoku. Kan'u is then seen praying at a sacred temple, where her prayers are interrupted by whines and hurries of her friends. They then go to a restaurant, where they meet Hakufu, and Koukin, who are currently working as waiters. Hakufu then tells the Seito girls, her dream of going around the world beating people up. Gentoku then eats a rice ball, which she enjoys very much. Komei, then requests Gentoku to feed her, which gives Kan'u the idea of wanting to be fed as well, which causes her to want to be fed by Gentoku herself, although her plan fails as Ekitoku offers to feed her herself. Kan'u then gets an idea, after Hakufu drops a bunch of plates, of dropping her own rice ball, which initially works, but is interrupted by Hakufu who eats the food, who had just finished her shift, before she is able to feed Kan'u, which angers Kan'u, who pounds and breaks the table, which causes Gentoku to become wet, with soup. Hakufu takes it upon herself to dry Gentoku, by taking off her shirt, and to Kan'u, grope her breasts, which angers Kan'u even more, causing a quick skirmish between the two, which is stopped by Shiryuu, although she accidentally cuts the building in half. As Hakufu and Kan'u was about to fight again, they interrupted by a young beautiful girl, who quotes a general form Chinese era. She introduces herself as Chuubo sonken, the younger sibling of the little conqueror, Hakufu, suprising everyone. Ryomou is then seen with the doctor, who gives her another eyepatch which is modified to help seal her dragon and contain it, as Ryomou is determined to keep it within her. Ryomou then sees Saji out of nowhere, where she tries to go after him, but she is some how stopped by her own dragon, who keeps her from moving. A mysterious hooded girl then appears on top of the roof, appearing to be saying something. Characters Returning Characters *Hakufu Sonsaku *Shimei Ryomou *Ryofu *Unchou Kan-u *Gentoku Ryuubi *Ekitoku Chouhi *Shiryuu Chou-un *Genpou Saji *Gakushuu *Shimei Ryomou *Goei *Koukin Shuuyu *Ukitsu *Kada *Sousou Moutoku New Characters *Chubou Sonken *Genpou Saji (real) Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen: Great Guardians Episodes